insaniquariumfandomcom-20200223-history
Ultravore
Ultravores eat Carnivores (You are not mistaken, they DO eat carnivores, kido.), and in Adventure Mode, drop Treasure Chests, worth $2000. Despite its ferocious appearance, it's as vulnerable to Aliens as any other fish in your tank. It looks like a giant Carnivore. In Virtual Tank mode, it drops Bags O' Shells.When Ultravores are hungry, they turn from white/silver into green.On the other hand, when thay die, they turn upside down, turn back to white/silver, make a gargling sound, and their eyes turn from red to black Even though they give a lot of money, it's sometimes hard to take care of an ultravore or two. If you are planning an Ultravore Saturation strategy, I suggest you have Blip in your tank, as for their large size it is very easy for aliens to get. With Blip, you can always get ready and make sure that the ultravore is safe. Ultravores are $10,000 each but when you team up Meryl, Semour, and Presto, you can't go broke because it will practically be raining treasure chests. You may want the seven pet upgrade for maximum money making. When you have a seven pet upgrade pick out Meryl, Stinky, Clyde, Nimbus, Presto, Seymour, and Niko/Shrapnel. Meryl will sing and make each ultravore drop 3 treasure chests. Stinky will catch some treasure chests and Clyde will catch some too but be ready to start clicking at maximum power. Nimbus will bounce the treasure chests up again for another chance to click them. Presto can be either Stinky, Niko, Clyde, or Rhubarb so the ultravores dont go to the bottom and start wasting money because even Nimbus can't move that fast! Seymour makes the coins fall slower so it makes even more money bouncing possible for Nimbus. I suggest Niko and not Shrapnel because shrapnel's bombs will kill your ultravores unless you have presto as angie. Presto can be used for much better things, people! Niko, on the other hand, will give you pearls that do not affect the fish in any way shape or form. There is a exotic food guppy called Rocky in the VT store that eats ultravores but you don't come across him very often so don't spend every single day trying to find him. He can be bought at the Virtual Tank store as a NORMAL ultravore, not just as Rocky. Also in Virtual Tank, there is a purple ultravore named Kilgore. Kilgore isn't like any other ultravore: he can sing a song made by a famous musision. Ultravores have eyes that resemble Balrog, and starters mistake these fish as alien monster fish that help aliens speed their job, and others think they fight each other ( cannibalism ), but they are quite an asset to people trying to get $99,999. (Tank 4-5) Category:In virtual tank in Insaniquarium Deluxe, you can buy a pre-named, purple bodied, singing, ultravore named Kilgore. It drops bags o' shells (20 shell) and makes cool sound effects when eating. He sings a Wagner song. Although, he's a whopping, nearly more impossible than getting bonus pets,the bubbulator, or the alien attractor, 50,000 shells